Portkey Travelers: Marauders Era
by alicefiresage
Summary: What happens when two girls are given Hogwarts letters and are sent to the world of Harry Potter. But the thing is, theyre sent to the era with snape, james, lily, and them? some messed up things for sure. join Alice and Kiara as they are in their 5th year of hogwarts. SSxOC SBxOC (focuses mainly on Alice)
1. Chapter 1

**Portkey Travelers: Marauders Era**

**Chapter 1**

Algebra. One of the most hated subjects of high school. Alice Sage was one of those people who would rather go run about five miles (like she did before class) than be stuck there. She leaned forward on her desk muttering to herself "fah... I don't like this."

Her friend Kiara, rubbed her back as she muttered back " I don't think anyone does."

"Things would be so much easier if we could just go to Hogwarts. why cant we?"

"I don't know."

"If you had to get stuck in one of the generations, which one would you choose?"

"Hmm.. That's tough. Both would be fun"

Just then their teacher interrupted them, warning them to be quiet. By the time the lesson had ended both girl's brains were fried. just as they were about to go to lunch. both of them were called into a front office. When they reached the office, they were handed two thick envelopes with instructions not to open them until they got home.

When Alice got home the first thing she did after dropping he bag on the ground was open that letter. Using her favorite prop knife, she opened the letter and read it. She had to do a double take, or five, because she couldn't believe that it said she had been accepted into Hogwarts. When she got to the bottom, she noticed something rather odd. it read as followed: Do you accept Yes: No:

Uncertainly, Alice grabbed a pen and checked yes. Suddenly, there was a flash of white and a pull behind her navel.

**AN: So that was the first chapter of this story. This story has been done for months and there are some chapters that will be edited. It does have OC pairings with Sirius Black and Severus Snape, but we will get to that later. I will try and update at least once a week maybe more, depending on what's going on. This is my first chapter story and I hope you enjoy it and im sorry this chapter was so short. Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alice woke up to a clear blue sky. There was a tree above, shading her from the sun. She sat up to find herself in unfamiliar clothing. They looked like Slytherin robes.

Alice looked around and saw what she thought was her bag and went through it to find her wand. She had the memory of getting it. 13 inches, Elm wood and Dragon heart string. This couldn't be real, could it? Alice pinched herself to be sure. she felt it but wasn't convinced. standing up, Alice whacked her hand against the tree next to her. That proved it.

Alice pocketed her wand and was about to head towards the castle when she heard someone yell "Nice one James!"

Alice turned to see what looked like the Marauders tormenting 13 year old Severus Snape. she knew she should go to the castle to see how she got here but something in her mind told her to go over there and help him. she wasn't going to let her favorite character get tormented.

Alice didn't see Lily around so she would help instead. Quickly, she raced down there and fired off a couple of jinxes, purposely hitting Peter Pettigrew with one. "Potter! Leave him alone!" she yelled.

the four whirled on her, smirking. "Or you'll do what exactly? somehow manage to conjure up some crazed psycho to come and get me like one of your muggle authors?" James taunted.

Alice knew she shouldn't fall for the taunt but she had adrenaline running through her veins and was ticked enough already. Her left hand clenched into a fist and within the next instant- CRACK!- James Potter's nose was broken. He reared back in pain and yelled "You crazy freak!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah bite me Potter. No one cares." Alice replied calmly, "now do me a favor and screw off before I really do some damage and break your entire face."

As the four ran off, Alice turned to Severus and got the jinxes off him. Alice offered her hand to help him up, asking "are you ok?"

Severus took it gratefully and said "yes. thank you. Such a shame you couldn't punch Black as well."

"Oh don't worry, I'll get him before the month is out."

"I'd love to see it"

"You will. I'll make sure of it."

Right then, Lily and Kiara appeared. "Hey guys, what's up?" Kiara asked.

"Not too much, except I broke Potter's nose." Alice responded.

"Alice, do you have to be so violent about everything? You know violence isn't always the answer." Lily scolded.

"Yes I know. But it is an answer and one of my favorites"

Lily shook her head, before starting up to the castle, commenting that they were going to be late for potions if they didn't hurry. Quickly, the other three followed behind her.

Potions class was fairly easy for Alice, once she got the hang of it. It was just like cooking to her. Kiara in the other hand, could make a fairly decent potion if she had some help. The class had gone by quickly for Alice and since she finished early, she was helping Kiara with hers.

Right then, Headmaster Dumbledore walked into the classroom and over to Professor Slughorn. he requested if he could take Alice and Kiara with him for the remainder of class. Of course Slughorn agreed. Both girls turned in samples of their finished potions and gathered their things. Once they were ready, they followed Dumbledore up to his office, curious as to what they did.

**AN: Well there's the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it, sorry about any mistakes. Please read and review and if you have any questions, feel free to ask!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG guys I'm so sorry if you're confused about if chapter 2 is up or not. I assure you it is! i was just having some "technical difficulties". Which means I didn't know what the crap I was doing... Thank you to CasXIII for helping me! So now chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3**

Inside Dumbledore's office, Alice and Kiara were sitting nervously in front of his desk. Alice was more nervous than Kiara, thinking this had something to do with punching Potter earlier. Nervously, Alice spoke up "Whoever did it, is wasn't me. I was...eating."

"Did what?" Dumbledore asks, curiously.

"Whatever we are here for"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly before saying "no, no, dear girl. You're not in trouble."

"Oh... I still didn't do it"

Kiara shook her head before telling Alice "Calm down."

Dumbledore chuckled again before saying "Well it is obvious that you two are interested as to why you're here. You two don't exactly seem to be from around this world do you?"

Both girls eyes widened. They knew it shouldn't be so surprised about the old man knowing but they didnt think he would figure it out so quickly. "How did you know?" Kiara asks.

"It seems as if I have gotten a second set of memories. One with the both of you here and one without you two in here. Everyone else i believe has memories of you two being here."

"Are we the first to appear like this, or has this happened before?"

" I do believe a few famous magicians of your world have come here and gone back"

"Like who? Houdini, Cris Angel?" Alice asks, knowing she was making a weird reference.

"I do recall a couple of boys named that coming here at one point or other."

"Alright, now one more question"

"Ask away dear girl"

"How the bloody hell did we get here? Forgive my language."

"Ah yes. I'm assuming you both arrived here by Portkey? It is, after all, how most of you arrive here. But to be perfectly honest with you both, I am not sure how you both came to be here."

"Well crap.."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful. But judging by your houses, I'm sure that one of you will find the answer to what you're looking for."

"Thank you Dumbledore" Kiara said before they were both dismissed. At that time it was roughly around lunch and both were anxious to go see what other changes had happened.

**AN: so this was more of an informational chapter. I hope it cleared a few things up and I'm sorry it was short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Hope you guys liked it! Oh and before I forget, I dont own Harry Potter or Kiara Jones. Kiara belongs to a friend of mine and Harry Potter and CO. are obviously J.K. Rowling's.**


	4. Chapter 4

For several weeks Alice was often in the library, looking through book after book for something on her and Kiara's situation. Along with their studies, they would often hang out with Lily and Severus. One great shock for Alice, however, was when she found out that the three Black sisters were her dorm mates. It was interesting to say the least. Alice was also great friends Lucius Malfoy.

Currently, Alice, Lily, Kiara and Severus were hanging out down by the lake. Alice and Severus were both reading two different books while Kiara and Lily were discussing the results of their Charms finals. Alice didn't really care about going over the test since she had passed with good grades and that was enough. Her thoughts were mostly focused on Stephen King and finding information. After a bit more reading, she finally found something interesting. "Finally!" She yelled out. Her three friends just looked over at her like she had lost it more than she already had.

"Sorry. Finally found something." Alice said, crossing her legs.

"What did you find Alice?" Kiara asked. Alice looked back at her book and began to read

_'Though this is rare, it is not unheard of. Certain witches and wizards have traveled through different worlds to learn how to control their powers. Most come by Portkey but there is the rare occurrence of_ _appateration. Most witches or wizards have returned to their homes a few years after their training is completed. If any have been able to return or stay, it is unrecorded. Minds and memories are often altered so that the Traveler may live in the world and fit in easily. It is unknown if the same thing happens in the original world. The minimum time allotted for them to live in this world is 10 years.'_

Lily and Severus looked from Alice to Kiara a few times before asking them "what?" at the same time.  
Kiara sighed before she explained their situation. "So let me get this straight, the memories we have of you two are fake?" Lily asks.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest." Alice says, closing the book in her lap.

"Now does this mean we have to get to know you, do we already know you, or do we know you need to get to reknow you?" Severus asked.

"...Boy I do believe your cheese has slid off your cracker." Alice said, quoting the Green Mile, using an accent to accompany it.

"Alright. Perhaps i should explain-"

"NO! None of that! Shame on you!- i really need to stop randomly quoting today"

Lily chuckled and asked "Yeah what's up with that?"

"i don't know. Just excited for summer i guess."

"Haha. makes sense. Got anymore random quotes?"

"Lily, you do not want to go down that road with me. I am a nerd with no life! Of course I do"

"Surely you have a life, Alice" Severus said.

"Yeah, one where I play video games to make money and then go buy books. movies. and anything else that happens to catch my eye. It's not exactly thrilling, but hey, it's mine" Alice explained before starting to randomly hum. Severus just shook his head with a small grin. That girl could be so strange at times but it did explain why she got along with Bellatrix Black so well. Heck for an American Pureblood, she got along quite well with her fellow Slytherins.

The common room was quiet, almost too quiet for Alice. But that was just her opinion. Hardly anyone was left in there. The only reason she was up, was because she was waiting for Lucius to come back from the kitchens. She had told him that if he could manage to sneak into the kitchens and get some Red Velvet Cake for her, she would share and help him study for his last exam.

The door opened and Lucius stepped , a whole cake in his hands. No one else but Alice seemed to notice this, and she had a look of surprise on her face. She didn't exactly think he'd bring a whole cake back with him. "Please tell me the House Elves are responsible for the entire cake" Alice said, watching Lucius make his way towards her.

"Indeed they are my friend" Lucius replied, setting it in front of her. Alice simply shook her head before cutting two pieces and setting them on plates, Lucius unshrunk from his pocket. They ate the cake, while just sitting there and having a good conversation. "Oh!" Lucius said suddenly, "My father wishes to meet you this summer."

"What the hell? Why does he want to meet me? We're not dating" Alice replies.

"No but I have been telling him that I have an American friend and he just wants to meet you"

"Because I'm American?"

"Yes. He's interested in how you wizardkind blends into the muggle society."

"Really? Hmm... Oh alright. I'll come by sometime and meet him. Only because I love you though"

"Um..."

"I meant like a brother. Chill."

"Ah right. I will inform father in the morning"

Alice nodded, smiling a little. Meeting Lucius' father was sure to be interesting to say the least.

**AN: Ok so there's chapter 4. I actually just added in that Lucius and Alice moment to make it longer and because I dont think I have ant in the original writing. I hope you guys liked this and I'm sorry it's posted so late. I just did not have the motivation to get on my computer the past few days because i was busy reading Stephen King. Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Quick note! dedicated to my aunt (also put her in here, last name changed, hope she actually reopens a shop), this is completely rewritten, I skipped two years so they're about to enter 5th year and happy Halloween!**

The shop smelled like fresh wood, a mixture of soaps and perfumes while holding that cozy handmade feeling. Handmade necklaces, soaps, shirts and other various items decorated the nice little place. It was in just the right place of the small town, on the corner next to a small park that was next to the perfect amount of traffic.

Alice sat behind next to the cash register behind the display case that served as a counter as well. her black hair was pulled into a ponytail as she was busy writing something down. She was glad her Aunt Beth had given her a job over the summer since it gave her something to do. School was about to start again and Alice wasn't really looking forward to it. Mostly because she had to learn.

"So, Alice, ready for school to start-up again?" Alice's aunt asked as she came out of the back room. Alice looked up as she was pulled out of her thoughts. "No," she replied. smiling a little "because then I'll actually have to go do something."

Beth laughed at her niece's response. The girl always did have her mind somewhere else, even when she was supposed to be focused on schoolwork. "Are you ever going to want to go back to school?"

"Nope! Too many books to read and too little time."

"So which of your classes do you read the most in?"

"Transfiguration. McGonnagall loves that I read but hates that I do it so much in her class though. Now Professor Flitwick however, loves that I read all the time. I don't think that he's ever gotten really mad at me for reading in his class."

Beth gave another laugh. Hearing about what her niece did at school, it was always so random. Then again, Alice's friends did call her weird or strange and she would take it as a compliment.

"So, any boys in your life yet?"

"Nope.-wait. What?! What boys?"

"Haha so you're not dating anyone then?"

"Is that a type of food?"

"It is not."

"Dang it. I'll stick with the Bacon Jerky then" Alice told her aunt, with a smile. Hopefully it would be a while before Alice started dating. At least that's what Alice hoped. She wasn't too interested in anyone just yet.

Diagon Alley was not too crowded when Alice stepped out of the Floo to go pick up some previously ordered robes. Alice had the unusual habit of going shopping for different supplies at different times. It worked out fine but most people might wonder why she didn't just make one trip. Well the truth was that she just didn't like school shopping. It wasn't ever very interesting for her.

Today she decided that she was just going to get some new robes and her books. That would take most of the supplies out of the equation. Then she could happily go back to Farmington New Mexico and blow off quite a bit of saved up money at her favorite store, Hastings. But she was in for a bit of a surprise when she stepped into Madame Malkin's.

She didn't expect for Regulus Black to be in there getting fitted. She decided she was going to have a little fun with the Youngest Black son. Ever so quietly, she snuck up behind him, careful to not be seen. Using her self proclaimed ninja and "Dishonored" skills, she grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders, making sure to only use her nails. Her head came next to his, making him jump violently. "Well, well, well, if it isn't young Regulus Black. What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

Regulus gave a low chuckle before responding "I could ask you the same thing Sage."

"Watch it shorty."

"Says the one wearing heels."

"Reg, I love ya like a brother and all, but don't make me take these boots off just to prove a point"

Regulus gave a small chuckle before saying "You might want to get out of here before Sirius sees you."

"Please! He doesn't scare me" Alice responds, letting go of her friend.

"True but I'm pretty sure Madame Malkin won't appreciate a duel breaking out in her shop."

"Oh alright. I'll see ya later short stuff" Alice said before heading up to the front counter. She paid for her ordered robes and went home through another Floo gate.


	6. Chapter 6

The welcome back feast was brilliant as usual. Severus and Alice were enjoying themselves as they ate the amazing food and chatted with old friends. Alice sat in between Narcissa and Bellatrix while Severus and Lucius sat across from her. Alice was busy having a heated discussion with Lucius about which Quittidtch team was better when Dumbledore stood up to make this year's announcements. There wasn't much this year, except that Lord Voldemort was getting stronger.

On the way to the girls dormitory's, Bellatrix managed to get Alice in a conversation about the Dark Lord. "So, Alice," she said, coming up and wrapping an arm around her waist, "You have any future plans once you get out of here?"

"Well, I'm hoping that once I get my NEWTS, that i can pack up and move to hell like I've always wanted."

Bella shot her a look of confusion and Alice explained "Arizona. I've got a bit of family down there."

"That makes sense, but why call it hell?"

"Because of the weather down there. Its gets up to the hundreds in the summer."

"You really are mad aren't you?"

"Mad as a Hatter with twice the charm"

Bella laughed at this statement. She thought it was true and didn't care who said what. "So you've never thought about settling down with someone." She asked.

"Haha hell no. Me? Getting hitched with someone? you've gotta be kidding." Alice replied.

"Well why not? Surely there has to be someone here you fancy."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

"Alright, fair enough. But it will happen someday." Bella said with confidence.

'Yeah right. As if Severus would ever fall for me.' Alice thought gloomily. She knew he was pretty much head over heels for Lily so her chances were incredibly slim. She wasn't even going to try and catch his attention. Just going to continue with her original plans and move to Arizona like she wanted. Hopefully he would get the girl he wanted.

Little did she know, that the exact same raven haired boy that she had a crush on was facing a bit of a problem himself. Since he had come back, he had noticed a few changes in the girls he hung around. Lily had certainly gotten more beautiful over the summer but oddly enough, so had Alice. Her black hair was fuller and longer. She had gotten temporary reading glasses that seemed to enhance her red eyes and her body had filled out with the perfect long hourglass figure. Also her usual red tips had moved up to her bangs making an interesting V shape.

Severus didn't know what to do. Maybe he would just die alone. After all, who would want to date a pale skinny guy like him?

**AN: Alright! Hope you guys liked this! I'm sorry I'm so late on Alice's description, i just suck at incorporating stuff like that in and am trying to improve on my descriptiveness. Please Read and Review. It makes me happy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This was the original Chapter 6. I had planned to cut it out because it and the next 2 or 3 chapters are on the childish side but I can't think of anything else so enjoy! **

Two weeks of school went by fairly quickly for Alice. But if you asked her, she would flat out tell you that she hated doing the work and homework. Well as long as she didn't have to write anything down. She loved practical work.

Alice was sitting down by the lake with Lily and Kiara. Normally, she would be in the castle, reading in a hidden corner or an unused classroom but her friends had threatened to drag her out of there if she didn't get some fresh air.

"Hey Alice" Lily asked.

"What?" Alice replies without looking up.

"Who do you have a crush on in school?"

Alice said nothing but merely looked at them with a calm expression, raised her hand and flipped them off. She then returned to her reading, intent on finishing that chapter. "Oh, come on! There must be someone!" Kiara exclaims.

Alice merely shook her head. She was not going to reveal anything as easily as she did with Bellatrix. "You know I think there is someone, she's just too stubborn to admit it."

"I'm stubborn in general half the time. But if this is going, where I think it's going, then no."

"Whatever do you mean? We just to wish to see who you like. It's not as if we were going to ask professor Slughorn if we can make veritaserum for 'educational purposes'"

"I swear, I will murder in your sleep if you come anywhere near me with that." Alice threatened, head snapping up. She placed her bookmark in her spot in case she had to run. "And besides, it takes nearly a month to brew doesn't it?"

"We can wait. We do have a bit more patience than you." Kiara said.

"You're not finding out. Knowing you, you'll try and set us up."

"We would never!"

"Liars. You would so, and then you'd try and set me up."

"Just, please tell us who it is?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely not. I didn't tell Bella, I'm not telling you."

Both Lily and Kiara gave Alice a calculating look, like they could figure it out if they stared at her long enough. "It's not going to work." She said, not looking up from the book she had gone back to. "And if you keep starring, I'm leaving."

"Why? We'll just drag you back out." Lily countered

"Not unless I go into the common room, because good luck getting one of the other Slytherins to drag me out."

"You're no fun."

"Don't care. I'll see you guys later." Alice said as she stood up.

"Where ya going?" Kiara asked.

"Somewhere, where I won't be interrogated when the conversation is going in circles."

Just as Alice was starting to walk away, she remembered who she had been talking to. Gryffindors. Those two would probably try something incredibly stupid to get the info. Maybe she should go to Bella for some useful hexes.

Alice walked into the castle, her mind switched over to a story she was working on. She must've been absorbed in her thoughts because she didn't see when someone turned the corner and walked right into her. They crashed, and books went flying. Alice and whoever she had run into landed on their butts.

When Alice looked up again, she wasn't exactly expecting to see Severus sitting right across from her. She froze almost instantly, much as she loved hanging with him, he was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Damn, Alice. I'm sorry, I was not paying attention to where I was going." Severus apologized, starting to get up.

Alice got up as well, picking up his book that had gone flying. "N-no it's fine" she said, getting up, "I wasn't paying attention myself."

They both faced each other for a moment, in comfortable silence. "Here" Alice said as she handed Severus his book back. They traded books with each other. "Thank you" Severus replied. Alice nodded in response "Well, I'd better go. Can't keep you from wherever you're headed going to" Alice said. Severus nodded in response and after a few more seconds of silence, they left each others company, both reluctant to do so, but would never admit it.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice had been avoiding Lily and Kiara for two days, deciding to hang with some of her best guy friends instead. Which pretty much meant hanging around the LeStrange brothers and Lucius for a while. She was cautious about everything she did. There was no telling what those two Gryffindors would attempt. Alice shuddered inwardly at what one of the worst ideas she had. She hoped to all things good and made by Stephen King that they didn't bring out makeup. She wouldn't hesitate to send them to the hospital wing if that happened.

As she walked down the deserted hall, listening for the Gryffindors to get out of their next class. She had her Misery book in one hand, and wand in the other. Things were too quiet for her liking. Just as she was about to turn a corner when two voices called her name.

Alice whirled, her glasses almost coming off her face. She raised her wand but they were too fast. "Expeliarmus!" Lily yelled, catching her wand.

"Dammit you two! How are you out of class early?" Alice questioned.

"You must've been listening for the 6th years to get out. We've been following you for the past ten minutes."

Alice blinked before tilting her head up and in the calmest way she could said "... I am going to fricking KILL Regulus for giving me the wrong information."

Lily and Kiara weren't listening however and seized the moment. They snuck up on Alice, grabbed her arms and dragged her into a nearby empty classroom.

"What. The bloody hell?!" Alice questioned. Kiara put a temporary ward and locking charm on the door before joining Lily and Alice.

"Now, we're going to get the truth from you. One way or another" Kiara threatened.

Alice glared daggers at them, "And what, exactly, will you do if I don't"

"Well, we did bring our make up bags for a reason"

"...Just how bad do you have a death wish? We all know I can kick both your asses muggle style."

"Please Alice." Lily asked calmly. "I personally don't want to use force."

Alice took a deep breath. She really didn't want to tell them. Maybe she could do the normal Slytherin thing and lie. But... They were two of her best friends. "Alright. IF I tell you, will you two leave me alone about it?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Yes" they both responded.

"And do you swear not to set me up with him?"

"Yes"

Alice gave them a weary look for a moment before quietly admitting "It's Severus.."

Lily gasped and Kiara "I knew it!"

"You... WHAT!?" Alice yelled.

"Yes, I knew it. It's so obvious when you two look at each other. I'm surprised you guys haven't realized it sooner."

Extremely pissed off beyond reason, Alice got her wand from Lily and headed for the door. "Not one word to him. Got it?" And without a glance back, Alice left.

Lily and Kiara gave each other a look that meant they were going to tell. If Alice had been paying a bit closer attention, she would've seen them crossing their fingers behind their backs. They planned to get busy as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus sat outside in a secluded spot near the lake. Being as smart as he was, he didn't have any homework. Lily and Kiara came rushing over to him, yelling his name as they did so. Severus rolled his eyes as he reluctantly looked up at them. "What do you need?" He asked.

"We came to give you some advice" Lily replies. Severus rolled his eyes and returned to his book, listening halfheartedly.

"And what would that be?" Severus asked.

"You should ask Alice out."

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Sev. You and Alice should go out."

Severus looked up at the girls. he focused his attention on Lily for a moment before looking over to Kiara. His eyes switched between the girls for a moment, seeing that they weren't joking as he had hoped.

"Which Alice are we talking about? The one in Gryffindor, or in Slytherin?"

"Slytherin Alice you dunderhead!" Kiara yelled, slapping him upside the head.

"Agh! Ow!"

"You brought that on yourself. Now are you going to do it?"

"Why do I need to ask Alice out? She's a really good friend, I'm pretty sure she would say no."

"You'll never know until you do it." Lily told him, "What's the worst she could do?"

Severus had a whole list of things that Alice could do that were worse than saying no, but decided to stay quiet. Did she really like him, or were his friends trying to pull a horrible prank? Perhaps she really did feel something for him but wouldn't admit it. Severus shook his head to clear these thoughts. He was beginning to over think this. He decided to go with it and do as his friends said he should. Maybe it was time he grew a pair and asked one of the two girls he had a crush on out.

"Alriight, I'll do it. Now will you please leave me be?" Severus asked. the girls nodded before walking away, headed off to ask McGonnagall a few questions.

##########################################

It was late in the Slytherin common room. Almost everyone had gone to bed at this point. All except a few people. There were a couple of 7th years doing some late night along with Severus and Alice. Alice sat next to the fireplace, her nose buried deep into her newest book that her mother sent her. It looked like a new Stephen King book called_ Doctor Sleep. _

Severus took a deep breath as he closed his own book. Did he really have a shot at this? He probably didn't have a shot in hell with her. but he would do it anyways.

Severus stood, unsure and probably unready. He made his way over to her and sat in a chair nearby. He watched her eyes flick up to him for a moment before going back to her book. He waited for a minute before trying to calmly say "Alice?"

Her head snapped up to him, a little fear in her eyes. Then Alice realized it was only Severus. "Yeah?" she responded.

After one more nervous breath, Severus asked "...Will you go on a date with me next weekend?"

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! I don't regret the cliffhanger but I am sorry about how short it is. Hope you guys liked it! Also, thank you to everyone who is following this story! I never thought this would be read.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_He waited for a minute before trying to calmly say "Alice?"_

_Her head snapped up to him, a little fear in her eyes. Then Alice realized it was only Severus. "Yeah?" she responded._

_After one more nervous breath, Severus asked "...Will you go on a date with me next weekend?"_

################################################## ##########################################

Alice stared at Severus for a moment as her cheeks flared red. It took her a moment to register what he said, thinking that she might be in some sort of dream. "Uh... y-yeah. Sure" Alice stammered. She thought she looked like a complete idiot but Severus thought it was amusing. Someone had actually made the great Alice Sage blush. "To Hogsmead right?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll just meet you outside the Great Hall." Severus told her. Alice nodded, "Alright. I'll see you around then. Good night Severus."

"Good night Alice." He replied, watching her stand and go to the girls dormitory.

################################################## ########################################

Alice was in a bit of a hurry. She ran as fast as her heeled boots would let her. Stupid Narcissa made her change her clothes after breakfast. She was now wearing a red long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a black tank top underneath, dark blue jeans and knee high black boots. She pulled her hair back as usual but Narcissa had made her red strands sit almost evenly on the sides of her face.

Just as Alice was reaching Severus, Potter sent a hex at her, making her slide into a nearby wall. "Are you alright?" Severus asked, going over to her.

"Well I've had more graceful entrances but I should be grateful nothing's broken." Alice replies, rubbing where she had hit her arm. she mentally scolded herself a bit for quoting a video game line, thinking she probably looked like a fool when she did it.

Severus took her gently by her uninjured arm and lead her outside, away from the laughing idiots. It was quiet most of the way, both unsure what to say. They went to Madame Rosmerta's and got a table in a quiet area. After they got their drinks they managed to break the awkwardness. "Hey Severus. Did Bellatrix set you up to asking me out?" Alice asked.

"No. Was she going to?" He replies.

"Hell if I know. She tried to figure out who I was... Interested in."

"Interesting choice of words"

"Heh i suppose."

"No, it wasn't Bellatrix who set me up to asking you. Truth be said, I've developed a bit of a crush on you since we returned from the summer holidays. Kiara and Lily told me I should ask you out."

"Oh really? Well that makes two of us. Minus Lily and Kiara"

"Have you ever dated anyone?"

"Eh, I've had a few flings with some French guys but they never lasted long. Have you?"

"No, I haven't"

By that time, the place had began filling up with more people. "Do you want to get out of here?" Alice asked. Severus nodded and they payed for their drinks before leaving. The couple wandered off towards the Shrieking Shack, just so they could get some privacy.  
At some point, Severus had nervously took Alice by the hand. She smiled at him while twining their fingers.

"So, I don't mean to ask you anything too personal or anything like that, but what's your family like?" Severus asked as they sat down on a fallen tree.

"Oh you're not." Alice responds "Well let's see. We're purebloods on both sides of the family. Mom's side is larger than my dad's. We're sort of spread out in America but more or less we mainly live in Arizona or New Mexico. My Aunt Beth owns a shop in New Mexico that I usually help out with in the summers. One of my cousins goes to Beauxbatons while she lives in Arizona and my other cousin from that same state goes to Durmstrang."

"Ah, well you've certainly got an interesting family."

"Love, you have NO idea." Alice told him with such seriousness in her voice, he believed her.

"Well if this continues to go on any further I would certainly like to meet them"

Alice looked at Severus for a moment, unsure if he had just asked her to be his girlfriend or not. "D-did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" Alice asked nervously.

"To put it bluntly, yes. That is, of course, if you will have me." Severus told her.

Alice leaned forward and kissed his cheek, making him blush as he kept a straight face, "Of course. I would love to have you as, shall we put it bluntly, a boyfriend."

And from their it was official for them. They were a couple, yet to announce it to their friends but interested to see how it would go.

**AN: And there is chapter 10 guys! So I wanted to get this up because I honestly don't know if I will update this week because I have some junk that will take FOR-(CENSORED)-EVER to get done. I may post on Wensday but no promises there. I hope you guys liked this. Please read and review and thank you to all of you for reading this! Never thought this would actually be read.**


	11. Chapter 11

The afternoon was a lazy affair for Alice. Well, if you count out the fact that she had detention for punching Sirius Black in the face, right in front of Professor McGonnagal. But other than that, it was lazy. Her homework was done, she had no classes for a while. So, to keep herself occupied while her friends were doing Merlin knows what, she did two of the only things she could do at Hogwarts, was read. She had already finished the Dean Koontz that she had borrowed from her mother, and had started rereading Misery by Stephen King.

It was times like then that she just wanted to go home. She missed her book collection, she missed her music. Sure it was probably stupid, but that's what happens when you live alone. Alice was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. Her head snapped up to see Severus, which made her smile. Severus plopped down on the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She curled up next to him, relaxing a bit.

"Alice. How many times have you read this book?" Severus asked as he saw the cover of the spine.

"The hell if I know. I'm surprised it's not broken yet." She responds. Severus looked around, making sure no one was too close and cast muffilatio(?) around them. "Read some of it to me?" he asked her, unsure if she would do it. Alice looked at him, clearly confused.

"Even though you're not going to know what's going on?" She asks. She didn't care that he was asking her to read it, when it came to this author, she would do it in a heartbeat. But why he wanted to hear it without knowing what was fully going on confused her. Figuring it would come to her later, Alice leaned back into his chest and began to read. "

_Whatever had been wrong with her this morning was worse tonight. Much worse. He realized he was seeing her with all her masks put aside—this was the real Annie, the inside Annie. The flesh of her face, which had previously seemed so fearsomely solid, now hung like lifeless dough. Her eyes were blanks. She had dressed, but her skirt was on inside out. There were more weals on her flesh, more food splattered on her clothes. When she moved, they exhaled too many different aromas for Paul to count. Nearly one whole arm of her cardigan sweater was soaked with a half-dried substance that smelled like gravy._

_She held up the trap. "They come into the cellar when it rains." The pinned rat squeaked feebly, and snapped at the air. Its black eyes, infinitely more lively than those of its captor, rolled. "I put down traps. I have to. I smear the trip-plates with bacon grease. I always catch eight or nine. Sometimes I find others—"_

_She blanked then. Blanked for nearly three minutes, holding the rat in the air, a perfect case of waxy catatonia. Paul stared at her, stared at the rat as it squeaked and struggled, and realized that he had actually believed that things could get no worse. Untrue. Unfucking-true._

_At last, as he had begun to think she had just sailed off into oblivion forever with no fuss or fanfare, she lowered the trap and went on as if she had never stopped speaking._

_"—drowned in the corners. Poor things."_

_She looked down at the rat and a tear fell onto its matted fur._

_"Poor poor things."_

_She closed one of her strong hands around the rat and pulled back the spring with the other. It lashed in her hand, head twisting as it tried to bite her. Its squeals were thin and terrible. Paul pressed the heel of a palm against his wincing mouth._

_"How its heart beats! How it struggles to get away! As we do, Paul. As we do. We think we know so much, but we really don't know any more than a rat in a trap—a rat with a broken back that thinks it still wants to live."_

_The hand holding the rat became a fist. Her eyes never lost that blank, distant cast. Paul wanted to look away and could not. Tendons began to stand out on her inner arm. Blood ran from the rat's mouth in an abrupt thin stream. Paul heard its bones break, and then the thick pads of her fingers punched into its body, disappearing up to the first knuckle. Blood pattered on the floor. The creature's dulling eyes bulged._

_She tossed the body into the corner and wiped her hand indifferently on the sheet, leaving long red smears._

_"Now it's at peace." She shrugged, then laughed. "I'll get my gun, Paul, shall I? Maybe the next world is better. For rats and people both—not that there's much difference between the two."_

_"Not until I finish," he said, trying to enunciate each word carefully. This was difficult, because he felt as if someone had shot his mouth full of Novocain. He had seen her low before, but he'd seen nothing like this; he wondered if she'd ever had a low as low as this before. This was how depressives got just before shooting all the members of their families, themselves last; it was the psychotic despair of the woman who dresses her children in their best, takes them out for ice cream, walks them down to the nearest bridge, lifts one into the crook of each arm, and jumps over the side. Depressives kill themselves. Psychotics, rocked in the poison cradles of their own egos, want to do everyone handy a favor and take them along._

_I'm closer to death than I've ever been in my life, he thought, because she means it. The bitch means it._

_"Misery?" she asked, almost as if she had never heard the word before—but there had been a momentary fugitive sparkle in her eyes, hadn't there? He thought so._

_"Misery, yes." He thought desperately about how he should go on. Every possible approach seemed mined. "I agree that the world is a pretty crappy place most of the time," he said, and then added inanely: "Especially when it rains."_

_Oh, you idiot, stop babbling!_

_"I mean, I've been in a lot of pain these last few weeks, and—"_

_"Pain?" she looked at him with sallow, unsunken, contempt. "You don't know what pain is. You don't have the slightest idea."_

And it went on like that for a while. the couple just sitting in the almost deserted common room, cuddling and enjoying each others company. Severus wasn't quite sure what happened earlier in the book, but so far it wasn't bad. He could see why Alice liked this author. It was only the beginning of their relationship but he was hoping it would work out.

**AN: OHMYGOSH! THIS WAS SO FILLER AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO PUT SO I WAS JUST LIKE "LET'S PUT A BIT OF FLUFF." I DON'T OWN STEPHEN KING'S WORKS OR J.K. ROWLINGS. I DO RECOMMEND READING MISERY IF YOU HAVE NOT. I DID AND IT TOOK ME 3 DAYS TO FINISH IT. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, I WILL TRY AND HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON AND I WILL ALSO TRY AND REMEMBER TO TURN MY CAPS OFF NEXT AUTHORS NOTE. BYE! **


	12. Chapter 12

'Detention with Mcgonnagal' Alice thought to herself as she made her way there 'this should be interesting. Hopefully none of those damn marauders are there.'

As Alice walked into the classroom, she greeted the head of Gryffindor before she was assigned her task. She got to work right away but couldnt keep her annoyance in once she saw Sirius walk in the room. "Really, Black? You had to?" she asks.

"Hey, I'm not happy about this either. I'm surprised the Silver Slytherin has gotten herself into trouble." Black replies.

"Silver Slytherin. Really?"

"Don't blame me, my brother calls you that."

"Dammit Regulus.." Alice muttered under her breath before returning to work. It passed by slowly. Alice thought she was going to go stir crazy when she did her homework in silence but now it may come sooner in detention. Right when she managed to get a song into her head, Black interrupted her thinking. "Sage!" he hissed at her. She looked up at him, eyebrow raised and an expression that clearly said 'what do you want?'

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked. Alice looked at him like he was the crazy person in the room. "And that would be...?" she asks, trailing off on purpose.

"Set me up with Kiara."

Alice laughed. "You're on your own there. I'm not setting you up with one of my best friends."

"And why not?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I don't like you."

"And yet you like my brother-"

"Your brother doesn't piss me off." Alice said, cutting him off.

Sirius shook his head, letting the conversation drop for the time being. Once they were done however, he followed Alice down to the dungeons, constantly begging her. "Dammit, Black! No! I don't set people up unless they ask me to. Now, however, I will give you some advice." she told him, barely holding onto her last nerve. Sirius looked at her, listening carefully.

What he did not expect though was for her hand to slap him upside the head. "Grow a pair of balls, find her, and ask her out yourself." Alice told him. Sirius gave her his usual, 'You're crazy look'

"Alright look. Just try and be nice, don't be a playboy. Got it?"

Sirius nodded, unsure if this would work. Ah, who was he kidding. He was Sirius Black, he could do what he wanted! Including asking out a girl. "Thanks Alice." he told her.

"Welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go slap your brother." Alice told him before walking to the Slytherin common room.

Once she got in there, she looked around. Alice could see Lucius, Goyle, Crabbe, and both LeStrange brothers talking in one corner, Bellatrix and Narcissa disscusing something by the fire, and finally she saw Severus and Regulus playing chess on one side of the fireplace. She walked over to the boys, both of them unaware of her approach. Then suddenly- SMACK!- Regulus had been slapped upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for Alice?!" Regulus asks.

"Really? Silver Slytherin. What the hell?" Alice responds.

"H-how did you find out about that?"

"Your brother. I had detention with him tonight."

"That's where you've been?" Severus asks.

"Yeah. Punched him in the face a few days ago in front of McGonnagal."

"Alice Sage!"

"Oh bite me, Severus. I didn't know she was going to turn the corner right there."

Severus said nothing, but merely shook his head. Alice could be so violent at times. "Regulus. It's your move." Severus said. Alice shrugged and sat in a chair near Severus and pulled out a notebook. It wasn't long until she managed to get lost in writing one of her stories. It was when she felt Severus pick her up and set her in his lap that she snapped out of it.

Alice smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. She then switched between writing and watching those two play. She even played against Regulus herself a few times. They just went on like that for a while that night. Not bothered by anything.

########################################################################################

The next day, Alice spent the morning with Lily and Kiara. She was there when Sirius came up to Kiara and asked if they could talk alone. Lily and Alice watched as she reluctantly went with him. They couldn't hear what was being said but Alice had an idea of what was going on. Then, suddenly, they saw Kiara's face gored with a blush. 'He did it' Alice thought to herself.

When Kiara came back, she looked like one of the happiest people on earth. "So let me guess. He grew a pair and asked you out." Alice said when she returned.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Kiara questions.

"He tried to get me to set you two up last night. But I didn't. I just told him to man up and do it."

"Ah. Hey, do you think you and Severus would like to come on a group date with us?"

Alice looked at Kiara like she had just grown a second head. "Have you lost your mind? Severus and Sirius near each other is a bad thing. Get them on a group date and some one will be in the hospital wing before you can say 'makeout session'. Not a good idea"

"Yeah good point. Hey Lily, maybe you and someone else can come" Kiara suggests. They then spent the rest of the morning, sitting around, talking and just relaxing.


	13. Chapter 13

The months passed by fairly quickly for everyone, even though there were days that time was just to slow. Now it was December and one of the last Hogsmead trips until they returned from break. Alice wandered around the shops, doing some Christmas shopping for her friends and family. She managed to get a few things for her parents and cousins, so her next stop was going to be Honeyduke's to get some candy for the younger ones when she saw Severus coming out of the local bookshop, looking thoroughly annoyed. Wondering what was up with him, Alice decided to go see. "Severus!" she called.

His head snapped towards her, obviously shocked that she was there. "Alice!" he replied, "what're you doing here? I thought you were staying at the castle today. True he was happy to see his girlfriend but he was also annoyed since he was trying to find of present for her. He decided he would try something else for her Christmas gift if he could. But perhaps today he could attempt something that he's been thinking about doing for quite sometime.

"I only said I was staying there so that no one would come with me when I really came here." Alice told him.

Severus smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You truly do belong in Slytherin."

"Oh you have no idea."

"I'll find out eventually."

"Yeah have fun with that."

"Oh I will. Now, do you want to get out-of-town? Head to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Sure! We can finally get some bloody privacy.."

Severus smiled a bit as he took her hand and they headed down that way. It was nice for just the two of them. No classmates or teachers to tell them to get a room, or off each other. Not even caring about the light snow that drifted around them. It was just them for once. When they got to the fence that was a bit of a ways away from the shack, Alice let go of Severus and leaned against a tree. "So, what did you bring me all the way out here for?" Alice asked.

"What makes you think i need to have a reason?" Severus counters. Alice let out a small laugh, "Severus, I know you. You VERY rarely do anything without a reason."

"In your words, fair enough." Severus responded, stepping over to her. Alice smirked, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him closer. he wrapped an arm around her waist while moving her bangs away from her eye and behind her ear. She shook her head a bit before moving them to the top of her head. "You know I always think that you look better without glasses." Severus told her.

"Heh, thanks." Alice responds, blushing a bit. She was going to look down but Severus caught her by the chin. "Don't hide. It's cute when you blush." he told her.

"Thankfully it's not very often when I do."

"I could probably change that"

"Oh? And how so?"

Severus smirked, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I have ways." he said.

"Show me then."

Severus nodded a bit before slowly leaning towards her. Their lips met, Alice's eyes widened in surprise when it happened, but she did not pull away. Instead, she leaned into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. The world seemed to melt away around them. The cold and slight breeze didn't bother them, there were no bad things going on at the moment, just that one kiss. Then after a small while, they slowly pulled back. Alice's face was a bright red when they did so. "Well that was interesting." Alice told him.

"Indeed it was. You do know you're blushing right?" Severus responds.

"Ughh yes. Don't kill the moment and rub it in."

"I have no intention to, love"

Alice smiled at him before a sudden thought came to mind. "Hey Severus..? D-do you want to come home with me for Christmas?"

Severus looked at her in shock for a moment, unsure of what to say. After a moment of careful thinking, Severus responded, "I'd be glad to"

"Sweet! I'll let my family know" Alice responded, hugging him.

##########################################################

**AN: I'm baaaaaaaack! Sorry I was so late getting this up! I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. I know I skipped a few months in this but I'm total crap at love stories, not my thing. Though I am attempting to write one. I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

The train ride back to London wasn't very interesting. Severus and Alice sat with Lucius and his gang on the way back. Severus and the rest of the guys were having an intense conversation on something about the Dark Arts while Alice was busy sketching something. She was leaning against Severus' side, completely ignoring the guys. "So, Alice!" Lucius half exclaimed, getting her attention.

"What Lucy?" Alice responds. She knew calling him Lucy pissed him off to know end, but if it was anyone else they would've been hexed into the infirmary for 2 months. "You really had to call me that?" he asked.

"Yes, now what d you want?"

"I was wondering if you would accept my father's invitation to our Christmas party." Lucius said, handing her an invitation. She took it and looked at the envelope before sticking it in the back of her book. "I'll see if we can. Severus is coming with me for the holidays." Alice told him.

"Well that should lead to something interesting."

"Oh shut up, Lucy!"

Lucius laughed "I'm kidding Alice!"

"And I'm still about to slap you for it!"

"Alright both of you guys calm down. You're not fighting each other on the train." Severus interrupted. Both of them glared at him but shut up. Then the guys went back to their conversation. When they got to King's Cross, Severus and Alice went over to a spot where people wouldn't get in the way. "Alice, you told me you live in America right? How are we getting there?" Severus asked.

Alice grinned nervously. She had forgotten to tell him how they were getting there, but it was simple enough. She pulled out a small slightly rusted wrench from her Alice in Wonderland bag. "My grandpa sends me a Portkey every year to go home for the holidays."

"Makes sense. Wait, your grandfather?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Now do me a favor and grab on."

Severus did as she asked, then they both felt a tug behind their navel and everything went white.

Landing wasn't exactly smooth, but it was better than it could've been. They almost landed on their feet, but the rough landing was caused by the uneven gravel in Alice's driveway. "Damn, that could've been better" she said as she stood up. Severus stood up next to her. Her home was interesting. There were several trees, stripped bare of leaves and replaced with snow in one corner of the property. A large pit rested inside them. There was fence made of sticks and beams with barbed wire wound through most of the area. One side looked over what looked like a dead field of something.

The house itself was single story, white walls, red steel roof, and a concrete walkway with grass on the side, traveling around back. There was one garage but that's all that Severus was able to tell there was. A white front door with decorative glass sat a few feet away from the garage. There was also a light brown shed near the trees with what looked like a steel unfinished box. A lawn mower and two ATVs sat inside. There were a few other vehicles scattered around and a path headed to a different house on one side. More dead field with two horses in the back. "This is nice" Severus told her honestly. Compared to Spinner's End, it really was.

"Thanks. The inside is better." Alice told him, almost visibly shaking, "Let's go in." Severus just grinned a bit and followed her inside. The house was indeed warm. Her grandfather must've come over and started the stove so it was warm when she got home. There were white walls, a mostly open area with odd decorations, a large movie collection, two chairs, a love seat and couch. It was a nice place. "Come on. I'll show you one of the guest rooms, then I'm getting fluffy pants on." Alice told him, leading him towards a short hallway with two rooms on each side and a bathroom in the middle. She let Severus in the room on the left. It was Slytherin decorated with a King size bed and two bookshelves fulls of books. "What do you think?" Alice asked almost nervously.

"It's brilliant. Thank you, for letting me stay here." Severus told her. Alice smiled before she walked out of the room to temporarily unpack and put some fluffy pants on. As Severus settled in a bit, one question hit him. Where were Alice's parents? He decided he would ask her.

He went into the living room and saw her looking through her movie collection. "Alice, how many movies do you have?" Severus asked.

"Um... hell if I know. I just like movies and Anime." Alice responded.

"Anime? What's that?"

Alice was shocked. Her head slowly turned to him with the most hilarious one he had ever seen. He couldn't help himself from busting out laughing, Alice joined him soon after. They recovered soon enough. "I'm sorry Alice, but that face you pulled was just too damn funny." Severus told her.

"Haha then success has been achieved." Alice responded.

"How?"

"I made you laugh." Alice told him, obviously partly quoting.

"What quote is that from?"

"'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?' His wife, Jessica, said it."

"That sounds kind of interesting. Do you own it?"

Alice stared at him with an expression of 'Did you really just ask me that?'. She stood, facing him with the most serious expression he had ever seen her with. "Severus, by the time this break is over, you will be able to get a good part of the movie references that I make."

"Is that a threat, Sage?" Severus taunted, knowing it pissed her off when people used her last name.

"Dammit, Snape, it's a guarantee." Alice said, dragging him over to the couch after putting the movie she picked in. 'This holiday, might actually be nice' Severus thought to himself.

**AN: Well this has to be the longest chapter I've actually managed to type on my own. Sorry about forgetting to explain about Alice and her parents but I have decided to do that in the next chapter when he meets some of her family. He won't meet all of her family until Christmas and then after that I've decided to throw in a small thing that wasn't in the original story. I think it'll make it a bit more interesting and really show a bit more of Alice. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sadly, Severus and Alice only got a couple of hours to themselves before people came knocking on the door. They had no idea who it was, so thanks to Alice's mind kicking in, she got one of her twelve gauge shotguns out and loaded it. "Alice!" Severus hissed as he watched how quickly it was loaded. "What?" she asks calmly.

"What's with the gun?"

"I don't know who the hell is at the door."

"Are you a witch or not?"

"Yes, I'm a witch but no one expects a shotgun to be pulled on them the second the door is open."

"Merlin's beard, my girlfriend my is crazy."

"Well I am my mother's daughter, Severus." Alice told him before heading to the front door. Severus followed behind her, cautiously. Just in case something should happen. Once Alice opened the door, she pointed her gun at the unknown guests and ended up with a bow and arrow aimed at her. "Well, damn cousin. I should've figured it was you two." Alice says, lowering the gun. Seeing that it was only two of her cousins, Quincie and Gage, made her relax.

Severus raised an eyebrow that she just waved off. "Get in the house" Alice said, moving out of the way. Quincie was a pretty girl, that looked just a bit older than Alice with wavy brown hair, with brown eyes and a nice body. Gage had curly dirty blonde hair that looked like some kind of afro, skinny gut with a gamer look about him. Severus noticed that Quincie wore makeup and that Alice didn't. He would ask her about that later.

Her cousins came in and made themselves comfortable in the living room. They sat in a couple of chairs Alice had while Alice and Severus were on the couch. Alice paused the movie they had been watching, Les Miserables, and started talking to her cousins. "So, what brings you two around here? I thought I had at least until tomorrow until everyone started showing up" Alice says.

"What? We can't come see you?" Quincie asked.

"No you can, you can just warn me first."

"So you don't point a shotgun at our heads?" Gage asked.

"Exactly, my fellow Dovahkin. By the way, Quincie, Gage, this is my friend Severus." Alice introduced. Her cousin greeted him friendily, as did he.

"So, Severus, are you in the same house as Alice?" Quincie asked.

"Oh I don't know Q, he is sitting in my house." Alice responds before Severus could. Quinice gave her a small glare while the other three chuckled at Alice's remark. "Not what I meant." She said.

"Oh I know. I just feel like being a smartass." Alice responds

"Alice, are you ever going to stop being a smartass?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, are you ever going to stop being a guy?"

"...My question has been answered. Oh and Quincie I am in Alice's same _Hogwarts _house."

"You catch on quick to my cousin's remarks."

"Quicker than a few other of our housemates."

Quincie laughed. "So Alice, when are we gonna meet that guy you were telling us about a while ago?" Gage asked.

"Gage, Rok los sitting ges naal zey. _Gage, he's sitting right by me_'" Alice told him, using skyrim cling on.

"Hi los kidding. _you're kidding._" Gage responds in cling on as well. Alice shook her head.

" shur wah flip ek lid. _She's going to flip her lid_" Gage says pointing to Quincie who was talking to Severus.

"Zu'u rem eyvir. _I know, all too well." _

"What are you two saying?" Severus asked.

"Talking in cling on, Severus." Alice responds.

"What language?"

"Dragonborn."

"Skyrim. Should've known. After all I think you cussed out McGonnagall in that same language."

"Pfft, yeah I did."

"What the hell, Alice?! you cussed out a teacher?" Quincie asked.

"It wasn't the first time. They have no idea what I'm saying."

"Alright then. So what were you telling Gage about the guy you're dating?"

Severus and Alice exchanged a nervous glance before shrugging a bit. Their family was going to find out eventually. "Quincie. My boyfriend is sitting right by me" Alice said. Quincie's jaw dropped, "What?"

Alice only nodded. "Are you crazy!?" Quincie exclaims.

"What?! It's not like he's sleeping with me." Alice says.

"Which I have no intention of doing" Severus said.

"Good. You wouldn't get far anyways." Gage told him.

"Why?"

"Have you seen my cousin's room?"

"I have not"

"Alright, to put this bluntly, it is like Harley Quinn lives in there. Except the Joker is a whole bunch of things she's obsessed with."

"I'm kind of obsessed with the Joker." Alice says.

"Well then you're dating Harley Quinn. Good luck."

Severus was just a bit weirded out but he was used to it. Alice was Alice, and her family was as strange as her. But he didn't know the beginning of it.

**AN: OMG! I'm not dead or anything, i just had no motivation to post anything for the past 2 weeks! I just got done with my fricking finals and am now on Christmas break. Hope you guys like this chapter! If my cousins read this, I'm so sorry if i wrote you out of character. I just needed to post something. Also, if my english teacher reads this at any point, I will flat out admit that I'm not going to censor anything. Fair warning. Anyways, thank you everyone for reading, happy holidays! Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

Since there weren't very many days until Christmas day, Alice and Severus mostly spent them alone. Although there was one night where nither of them wanted to cook so they went to Sonya's Diner and saw Alice's cousin Sherri. Now it was Christmas Eve, and the pair were curled up on the couch together, watching Disney movies. They were watching Sword and the Stone when Alice looked up at Severus from where she was laying on his chest. "Hey Severus, I told you my family was coming tomorrow right?" she asked.

"You did." Severus replied, looking at her.

"Good. Though I'm going to be honest, I'm not entirely sure who's coming. My family is a bit large."

"It's fine. But how many people are in your family?"

"Well there's two aunts and an uncle from Dad's side and another uncle with 3 aunts from my mom side. Most of them have families and I'm not counting my cousins because, there's a shit load of them."

"Really? Interesting.."

"Eh, i guess." Alice shrugged before laying back against him again. The only thing she was worried about was what he would think of her after he met them. Hopefully nothing bad, probably that she was crazier than hell now.

Severus woke up early Christmas morning, trying to remember what he had planned the night before. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before his hand brushed over a wrapped box. Taking one look at it, he remembered what he was going to do. Give the box to Alice. Severus listened quietly, making sure she wasn't up yet. If her what her cousin had said a while ago was probably a good way for him to get stabbed or something.

Quietly, he slipped of his room and saw Alice's half open door. She wasn't up yet, which was good, so far. Severus slipped into the room, seeing that Gage's description of the room was pretty accurate. She had replica weapons decorating the walls of her room, with all kinds of posters hanging around. He took a closer look and saw that there wasn't a particular order for how the way they were arranged except that the same series or movie went together.

She was laying on the side of the bed farther away from the door, almost dead asleep. "Alice" he said, knocking on the door a bit. She stirred a bit so Severus did it again. This time, Alice jerked up, dazed and confused. "Wha? What happened?" She asked, rubbing one of her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Severus responded, sitting on the edge of her bed. Alice ran a hand through her messy hair, chuckling a bit, "Christmas already? Well damn. I was hoping it was tomorrow."

"You said that last night."

"Yeah I know. But... truth be told, I'm scared for you to meet my family."

"Why?"

"Only Q and Gage know I'm dating you. Anyone else finds out and I'm eternally screwed."

Severus pushed her bangs behind her ear, fingertips lightly grazing her cheek. "Relax Alice. We're Slytherins for a reason. They're not going to find out." Severus told her. Alice relaxed a bit, covering a yawn. Quickly, her head snapped back up, remembering that she was going to give Severus his present. She turned around to get into the nightstand by her bed. She pulled out a thick package, wrapped in shiny green paper.

He took it from her gratefully, and unwrapped it. He revealed a well worn and rare potions book. The title was nearly faded away but the cover was still visible enough to let him know. It was rare, valuable and posed a question in Severus' mind. How the hell did Alice get something like this? "Alice. Th-this is amazing. Thank you, so much.' He told her. Alice beamed, happy he liked her gift. "Here.." Severus said, handing her a package wrapped with silver paper. Alice took it from him happily, and unwrapped it too find a wooden box. Curiously, she opened it, revealing 3 vials of Felix Fleeces(?). Her eyes widened a bit, having never been given something so amazing.

Next thing Severus knew, Alice had her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips pressed to his. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be too bad after all

**AN: This is short and basic. I'm sorry, but I have barely any motivation to type this and i need to get it back. Also this was supposed to be up on Christmas Day, but that failed. Halo and Minecraft got in the way. I hope to have the new chapter up soon, but no promises. Hope you liked!**


	17. Chapter 17

The party was starting around 1:00- 1:30, and as was expected, Quincie and Gage were the first to arrive. Alice, having figured out when people arrive in her driveway, went out, almost barefoot, and threw a snowball at Quincie's car. Both of her cousins freaked out, unaware that the snowball had been coming. Alice laughed, "I love you guys!"

"Love you too!" Quincie remarked,"Now get back in the house, you're going to catch a cold."

"Make me" Alice remarked.

"Alice come back in the house." Severus said from the doorway."Oh alright" She replied, going back in.

"Honestly, woman, are you trying to get yourself sick?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I've done stupider and was still fine."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Walked out in that weather with wet hair."

Severus said nothing, merely sighing at the things Alice did some days. It was enough to drive anyone up a wall. She went back to making some fudge, just as her cousins walked in. Gage leaned against the counter as Quincie went for a ball of raw dough that was sitting by the microwave. "Really, Q? Just go for the dough why don't you?" Alice joked.

"You know Grammie and my mom will be here soon." Gage told her.

"What about Shane?"

"Him too. I just hitched a ride with Quincie so we could stop and get soda."

"Amazing"

They all talked for a while longer before more of the family started to show up. Her Uncle Zeb and his family were first since they lived the closest, next to her grandfather of course. Then her grandmother and Gage's mom, showed up just before Alice's own parents. That was an interesting meeting for Severus. Then the rest of the family started coming in.

They ate, talked, laughed, opened presents and just had a good time. Alice was sitting with Severus and her grandma on the couch as the younger cousins played on the ground. Alice was busy playing some puzzle game on her grandmother's iPad with her while Severus was reading the potions book she had given him. He wasn't exactly social and Alice knew that. She also didn't give rat's ass. After today, it was probably enough socialization for a while.

Right as she and her Grandmother finished up a level, her uncle started playing Rob Zombie on her stereo system. Alice knew the song easily, Scorpion Sleeps. For some odd reason, she always thought a couple could dance to this song. But with what dance, she had no idea. "Alice?" Severus asked from her side. She looked over at him curiously, watching as he stood up in front of her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Alic fought back a laugh, nodding instead and taking his hand. They to the lament floor between the kitchen and dinning table. From there, they just started dancing, not having a care in the world.

A couple hours had passed since Alice's family left, leaving the two alone in the house again. They went over to the Malfoy's for a while, just to say hi and be polite. Severus stood in front of the stove as Alice sat in one of the chairs with a light Denver Broncos blanket around her shoulders that she had been given by her aunt Elizabeth. "So, your family is..." Severus started, but could not find the right words. **  
**

"Completely crazy? Strange as hell?" Alice offered.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that!"

"But I'm pretty sure you were thinking it. I mean look at how strange your girlfriend is alone."

Severus said nothing, knowing she did have a point. He went back to the book in his hands, unaware of Alice sneaking up on him. She lifted his arms straight up and wrapped one arm around his waist, setting his arms back and wrapping the other around. He looked at her with a smirk. "You truly are a strange girl." he told her. "And? You're point is..?" Alice asked.

"The point is that i love you're strangeness."

"Good. Because it's not leaving." Alice told him, kissing his cheek. Since Alice was being Alice, and a bit of a cold Alice at that, she let her hand roam over the warm t-shirt covering his back. "I was going to ask why you were so warm but then I remembered you're just naturally hot." she teased.

"Alice, I'm standing in front of your stove." Severus told her.

"Well there's that too. But I'm almost certain it's not the stove."

Severus rolled his eyes, before letting a small gasp out at how cold his girl friend's hands were on his bare back. She let out a small laugh at his glare. She moved them up just barely and felt something she only knew all too well from having them on her own body from scratches and nicks. The smile she had was gone almost instantly, replaced with fear concern and something Severus couldn't recognized. "Severus... Scars?" she asked softly. He looked away.

**AN: Yes! Got this up finally! Thank you so much to the people who started following me as an author! I'll warn you now because i think i have yet to post a bio, Harry Potter isn't the only thing I write about and most of my ideas are random as all heck. Hope you guys like it, and I think the next chapter will be a bit darker but not too much. See ya!**


End file.
